


【冰漾】我們約好了

by lovetitle



Category: Special Fabel, 特殊傳說
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 搬文





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

在一個隱密的空間，四周佈著許多的防禦陣法，運作中的陣法皆閃著漂亮的螢光，遠看就像印刻在大地上的紋路，散發著淡淡的光芒。為了要讓扭曲的空間安定，為了要讓時間之流不再爆衝，因此原本不屬於這個時空的颯彌亞‧伊沐洛‧巴瑟蘭必需要回到千年前，回到他原本的時代。怕有人來搗亂，所以才佈下許多陣法，陣法與陣法之間環環相扣，就算是鬼族高手意圖想破壞也無法在一時三刻破壞全部的陣法。

 

要進出這個隱蔽的空間只能依靠設立在無殿的連結法陣，無殿可以說是這世界上最為安全的地方，扇、鏡、傘三人為其主人。一旦入侵無殿，就等於是與他們三人為敵。另外，自此之後，還別想要得到他們任何的幫助，即使你願意付出再高的代價。

 

在啟動陣法之前，扇問了颯彌亞一個問題。

 

「小子，你真的不告訴漾漾你要回千年前的事嗎？」扇對於颯彌亞這個決定一直無法諒解。

 

「他有他的種族責任，我也有我的種族責任，兩個不同時間的人是無法一起的。況且這個世界已經沒有我存在的空間了，就連我的真名都無法存在……」原本早已解除封印的真名，因為時間之流的扭曲而漸漸的不被接受，只能使用原先「冰與炎殿下」這個稱呼，「颯彌亞‧伊沐洛‧巴瑟蘭」這個名字已經無法被說出，這個世界已經在排斥他了……

 

「你有想清楚就好。」扇嘆了一口氣，望向了鏡和傘。三人對上了眼，同時念起了咒語，一秒也不差。扇的嬌柔、鏡的溫婉在加上傘的沉穩，三人的聲音相互交錯，相互交錯在一起，與其說是在念咒，更像是歌唱，令人不禁沉醉在其中。隨著咒語的效力產生，空氣像是被巨人的手用力地捏住然後扭轉，用肉眼就可以看見空氣被擠壓所產生的皺褶。在咒語完成的那個瞬間，從半空中裂了一條縫，那條裂縫慢慢的擴大，擴大成一個可以容納三人並行的洞口。

 

望進裂開的洞中，只能看到一片無窮無盡的黑暗，沒有一絲的光亮，颯彌亞將要在裡面一直走，直到走回千年之前。在黑暗中行走，需要堅強的意志力，如果意志力不夠堅強，有可能在走完之前就瘋掉了，或是被時間給吞噬掉了。這是一個相當危險的方法，也不是沒有更安全的方式可以回到過去，為了某個目的，颯彌亞決定要採行這個方法。

 

颯彌亞抬起腳要跨進黑暗之前，他不禁回頭看了看這個世界，這個他生活了十多年的世界，這個有他的世界。颯彌亞其實並不在乎他口中的種族責任，那只是說給別人聽的。但他要離開這個世界的確是事實，其原因很單純，因為他的純在會影響、會扭曲這個世界。為了他，為了這個有他的世界，這個世界有著許許多多他所珍惜的人，颯彌亞決心要離開這個世界，回到千年之前。要是這世界現在就被毀滅了，他們就永無相守的機會了。

 

精靈的壽命這麼的漫長，說不定他有機會活到千年之後與褚冥漾相會。這是他唯一的寄望，他也願意賭上這麼一把。要是我們無法再見面，褚也能繼續在這個世界生存，只是這世界少了他罷了。

 

天使善記，有些事不能不忘；精靈善忘，有些事不能不記。

 

颯彌亞已經跨進黑暗之中，裂縫也慢慢地開始閉合時，從遠方傳來發自內心的呼喊：「亞！」在這個已經拒絕他真名的世界，唯一可以說出他真名的人指有一個人，那就是褚冥漾。因為真愛是唯一可以無視這種限制的存在，跨越任何的限制，超越種種的不可能，這就是愛。颯彌亞臉上又驚又喜又怒又怨的，驚的是我並沒有告訴褚冥漾我將要做的事，可是褚冥漾卻出現在這裡；喜的是我還可以再見褚冥漾一面；怒的是他居然讓自己受傷了；怨的是他為什麼不懂我的用心，我這麼做事為了什麼呢……

 

現在褚冥漾來了，而且是從無殿內的傳送陣進來的。身上的學校制服雖然有所破損，有些傷口甚至還在流血，但是並沒有受什麼嚴重的傷。雖然不嚴重，不過看在颯彌亞眼中，那艷紅的血色就是刺目。

 

「褚，你是怎麼進來的？憑你一個人，不可能進的來！！」冰炎看著褚冥漾身上的傷，心疼地大吼。

 

「有夏碎學長還有千冬歲的幫忙我才得以進來……但這不是重點…我要問你，為什麼你不帶我走……颯彌亞‧伊沐洛‧巴瑟蘭，你最好給我一個好交代！」褚冥漾含淚望著即將回到千年前的颯彌亞。

 

「褚，你有你的義務；我也有我的義務。我走了之後，你會忘記我的。願你可以獲得不一樣的一生，妖師一族可以不再受迫害，你們可以正大光明的活在太陽下。」颯彌亞凝視著褚冥漾那張平凡但越看越有味道的臉，烏黑的短髮，眼睛有如黑絨布上的鑽石一般璀璨耀眼，雖然不如西方人堅挺卻小巧的鼻子，還有紅潤飽滿的嘴唇……，褚冥漾的種種印刻在颯彌亞的腦海裡。他相信，就算過了百年、千年，他依舊可以在他的腦海裡描繪出褚冥漾的長相。

 

「妖師一族可以不再受到迫害是很好……但我不要不一樣的人生，我要我的人生有你！」溫熱的淚水自褚冥漾的眼角、顴骨、頰上滑過，最後滴在地上，也酌痛了颯彌亞的心。

 

無數情緒交織在一起，颯彌亞心中五味雜陳。先是欣喜，接著是對褚冥漾的虧欠，為他的傻心疼、為他對自己的愛開心……「現在我們是不可能在一起的，但…我答應你，我一定會去找你的！」得知褚冥漾真正的心意，颯彌亞改變自己的決定。愛他，不是一味的給他自己覺得對他好的東西，而是要給他想要的東西。

 

「我們就這樣說定了，亞。」

 

「我以伊沐洛和巴瑟蘭兩族的名譽啟誓。我，颯彌亞‧伊沐洛‧巴瑟蘭，在千年之後必定會去找尋褚冥漾。」颯彌亞‧伊沐洛‧巴瑟蘭說道。

 

「我，妖師褚冥漾，祈願將來我與颯彌亞‧伊沐洛‧巴瑟蘭必定會再相遇。」使用言靈力量的褚冥漾，身體散發著微微的藍光。光在褚冥漾的話說完之後漸漸的消散，褚冥漾也因過度使用力量而失去意識倒下。

 

「褚！」「漾漾！」颯彌亞和扇同時叫了出來，同樣這個時刻，時空裂縫也完全的關閉了。

 

颯彌亞‧伊沐洛‧巴瑟蘭這個人在也不存在於這個時代之中了。

 

亞……我們約定好要再相見的

 

在一大片黑暗中行走，伸手不見五指，連自己該往哪走都不知道，甚至不覺得自己有在走，彷彿連自己的存在都消失了。要是意志力不夠堅強的人來做這件事，恐怕連邁出下一步都覺得恐懼。「我究竟存在嗎？」、「我真的存在嗎？」這樣的想法必定會不斷的冒出。

 

但颯彌亞是誰？他可是裡世界赫赫有名的冰炎殿下，難道會連這點黑暗都無法克服嗎？自然是不會。行走於黑暗中，颯彌亞也不知道自己走了多久，對時間的流逝感早已消失了，不過他依舊一步步堅定地走著，走向千年前。突然，在黑暗中出現一點亮光，雖然微小，但在黑暗之中，就算只有一小點，還是非常地耀眼。光的出現，意味颯彌亞的這段旅程將畫下了句點，也表示他將回到了千年前。

 

回到千年前，代表一切都將回不去了。整個世界將會有重大的改變，颯彌亞與褚冥漾的命運將會被徹底改變。

 

颯彌亞依舊一步步堅定地向著光走，不久，來到的一扇門前，光是由掛在門上的小燈所發出的。雖然無法穿透周圍濃厚的黑暗，但光讓人覺得溫暖，正確來說，不只是人類，而是所有生物基本上都喜歡光帶來正面的力量。

 

依據扇所言，這裡有個守門人，他會實現走到這扇門面前人的願望，而他的願望就是……

 

＊

 

我叫褚冥漾，身為先天妖師之力的繼承人，雖然擁有將心中所想之事化為現實的能力，但是這個能力沒有辦法好好操控，就如同有著ㄧ房子的金銀珠寶卻無法花用，一樣的哀傷。我連「平平靜靜地打完副本」這樣的願望竟然都無法實現，有時我很認真地懷疑我的有這樣的能力嗎？

 

「漾漾，出門幫我買個醬油。」樓下傳來終極大魔王……不，我是說母親大人親切的叫喊。我只好忍痛離開我已經快破到結局的副本，要離開這個我花了三個小時的副本，讓我非常不忍，但是總比整台電腦消失再家裡來的好。不要問我為什麼電腦會整台消失，之前發生的慘劇我連回憶都不想！

 

認命地出了門，去了超商買好了醬油，在回來的路上經過附近的公園。每每經過這裡，覺得這裡曾經發生過對我來說很重要的事。這種感覺並不是第一次產生，我在某些地方總會覺得這裡我曾經來過而且發生過重要的事情，像是火車站、年貨大街、在很多很多的地方我都曾經這樣的感覺到。我曾經以為是我自己腦袋有問題，查了一些相關書籍，這樣子的情況以旣視感來說是最為符合的，「突然感到自己曾於某處親歷某過畫面或者經歷一些事情的感覺」。

 

褚冥漾他很清楚知道，雖然他很衰，衰到無以復加，不過他只是衰，並沒有失憶，不會連自己有沒有去過那些地方都不記得了。所以這種似曾相識的感覺是來自夢境亦或是上輩子的記憶呢？褚冥漾拍了拍自己的腦袋，露出無可奈何的笑容，這問題再怎麼想他也是想不出答案的。摸了摸被夜風吹起的短髮，褚冥漾突然發現天已經黑了，時間在他腦殘時不斷的流逝。現在已經這麼晚了，要是再不趕快回家，恐怕會被媽媽給……，我還是盡快回家較妥啊！

 

就在褚冥漾要邁開腳步衝回家時，有個人攔住了他…要說是人也不算是，看那蒼白的膚色就知道他不是人，由他身上有如臭鹹魚亦或是臭襪子的味道就可以得知這是鬼族。鬼族──被扭曲的生物，有的是因為懷有著強大的怨念、有的是被黑暗氣息所感染，一種永遠無法被拯救的生命體，他唯一的下場只有被消滅。

 

褚冥漾從小就不斷被叮嚀，一旦遇到了鬼族，就必須要盡速地逃離或尋求別人的協助。可是褚冥漾一有想逃離的動作，那鬼族便發出「妖師……意圖逃離……強制留下」僵硬的聲音卻不失威脅力量的聲音。一聽到這樣的話語，褚冥漾更是被嚇的不敢動彈，以前學過的符咒陣法都忘光光，腦中只有一片空白。想要逃卻不知該如何是好，不逃鐵定被殺，誰可以來救救我。

 

鬼族伸出他灰白的手，手臂上滿是坑坑洞洞還有些不明液體自那流出，滴落到地上立即腐蝕出一個洞。媽呀！這是人間凶器吧，為什麼之前沒有人跟他說過鬼族還可以這樣殺死人啊！就在褚冥漾還在腦殘的時候，那位襲擊他的鬼族被人痛擊然後飛了出去。那位英雄救美…等等，我不是美，是我男的！！！應該說是見義勇為拔刀（？）相助的勇士拿著一把長槍，鋒利卻不失優雅，就像他的主人一樣。那個人兩三下就把鬼族給消滅了，他可長槍收起來，走向褚冥漾，說道：「褚，你唯一沒有改變的就是你的腦殘吧。」褚冥漾抬頭望向來人，他看到了一大片的銀色中有著一抹紅，這是他對颯彌亞‧伊沐洛‧巴瑟蘭這輩子對初的印象。

 

看到颯彌亞的褚冥漾，腦中爆出許多的記憶片斷，那是颯彌亞尚未回到千年前他們一起經歷的種種，從第一次在火車站的見面、湖之鎮的比賽、ＫＴＶ歌唱大賽、到鬼族侵犯學校、到前往冰牙精靈的居住地……種種他與他經歷過的事情。

 

褚，我們又再相見了

 

＊

 

颯彌亞牽起褚冥漾的手，帶著還在失神的他回到黑館，順便將褚冥漾手上的醬油傳送回他家並附上一張紙條寫到上面褚冥漾被他帶走了，以免他家人擔心，但或許這樣做他們才會擔心。

 

END


End file.
